User talk:Bkklaaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rsz 101.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FanOfAniManga (talk) 00:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Disable Visual Editor Hey Bkklaaw. Before you edit any further, may I ask that you please disable your visual editor? Click , uncheck "Enable visual editor (where available)" under "Editing Experience", scroll down and press the "Save" button. Thank you. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 06:35, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ok done--Bkklaaw (talk) 06:48, July 27, 2013 (UTC) i'm not the admin, so i can't put protagonist under the characters tab drop menu, you should ask FanOfAniManga to do that Pictures Hello, I just wanted to know where you got your images of, like the gif and the Yumas trigger thing. They're pretty cool! DinoTaur 01:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) gif from vid in sries reception section and pic from raws of ch. 9 Bkklaaw (talk) 04:43, September 2, 2013 (UTC) It's Kōhei Izumi not Izumi Kōhei and there are 2 pages about him in categoriesMichalek10866 (talk) 12:45, September 2, 2013 (UTC) but vince wrote Tachikawa Kei Izumi Kōhei but their names are Kei and Kōhei. People in Japan write last name before first name ok but if it's Izumi Kōhei we have to change nearly all of the namesMichalek10866 (talk) 13:15, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh, I was testing a new reference template on a page, but now I've added a documentation to the template so I don't need to do it. The template is here. I apologize if it's caused any issues. DinoTaur 22:06, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! DinoTaur 19:32, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you think there's any other source a reference could come from? DinoTaur 19:48, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I mean, is there another source like the mangaka. DinoTaur 21:56, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Picture Well, it looks like a weapon, but I can change it to "unknown feature", as that doesn't seem to be his real body. DinoTaur 02:15, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, I don't remember it flashing like that. DinoTaur 02:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ok DinoTaur 12:34, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:World Trigger Admin Hey Bkklaaw! Since you seem very dedicated to this Wiki, I've made you an admin right now. Please try your best to keep this Wiki informative, organized and tidy. Have fun! ^_^ -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 04:07, September 8, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zH5zYe-btqo You can add this to volume 2. I don't know how. I thought Miwa Unit has green uniforms but they have blue and Shuji looks really cool.Michalek10866 (talk) 12:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks! And congrats on becoming admin! DinoTaur 12:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Wait... I'm not sure what you're talking about. DinoTaur 12:56, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ok. You might want to contact the creator of the vid though, telling them that it's being used. DinoTaur 13:14, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Videos Are the volume videos yours? DinoTaur 13:07, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I mean, did you create them? DinoTaur 13:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Triggers What should we do with chameleon? There is nearly no info about this trigger. And what about Osamu's Thruster On is it trigger or just special mode ? Michalek10866 (talk) 18:58, September 9, 2013 (UTC) And I think you should do something with triggers in infoboxes because if every character has 8 triggers there is too little space for thatMichalek10866 (talk) 19:31, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Haruka Ayatsuji Please add haruka ayatsuji to characters and arashiyama unit. She made her appearance in chapter 30 as arashiyama's operatorMichalek10866 (talk) 18:33, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Did you read the newest chapter ? because it's out since 7 hours maybeMichalek10866 (talk) 19:44, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Edit buttons Hey, Can you go here and paste the code found here? If you're wondering it's an edit button to create the o and u with a line on top. DinoTaur 23:56, September 12, 2013 (UTC) You should add an s to "Trigger" under universe tab drop menu Mareem (talk) 20:30, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Also, add the code found here and paste it here (you'll have to recreate the page)? .DinoTaurBlog 15:31, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Jin Yūichi vs. Yūichi Jin Jin is his last name but everyone thinks it's the other way. I'm 100% sure For example his kanji is translated Jin Yuichi ( you can even check on last page of chapter 9 in vince's translation) but japanese people use their last name before first http://media.tumblr.com/722ee3bcca77893b05e4a7a6e9d0c41c/tumblr_inline_mkybbtr3nE1qz4rgp.png It's a picture from english jump where they use first name and then last name because japanese use last name and then first name it's exactly the same as a problem with Izumi Fanofanimanga is right I can't rename Jin Yūichi 3 and 4Michalek10866 (talk) 22:34, September 20, 2013 (UTC) But then why does Osamu refer to him as Jin-san? DinoTaurBlog 00:28, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, I see now. DinoTaurBlog 00:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:names Actually, no. It's confusing, but I can assure you it's the other way around. Jin, which comes first in Japanese as 迅, is his surname. Yuichi (悠一) is his first name. So the proper order should be Yuichi Jin. Also, it's very common practice for characters to get referred to by their surnames. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 06:04, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Template Page Please don't delete the infobox page; I'm testing something out for the wiki. I'll mark it for deletion when it's done. DinoTaurBlog 00:10, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ArchiveBot Do you think an ArchiveBot would be necessary to archive talkpage discussions? DinoTaurBlog 21:09, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Class Wars Arc Could you change Class Wars Arc to Rank Wars Arc? For clarification, see this page. DinoTaurBlog 16:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Are you dead ? Because I haven't seen you here for a while . You said what?! You moved to a new continent?! Where? DinoTaurBlog 02:08, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah, very cool. DinoTaurBlog 11:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Border Enlistment Why did you delete Border Enlistment... Rank Wars is not an event. DinoTaurBlog|Translations 22:26, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Could we keep Neighbor Attack 3 as Trion Soldier Attack III. Border does call them Trion Soldiers now. DinoTaurBlog|Translations 22:32, December 19, 2013 (UTC) But it's still specifically the Trion Soldiers. DinoTaurBlog|Translations 22:46, December 19, 2013 (UTC) What I'm trying to say is that it's the Trion Soldiers invading, not the Neighbors. But yes, I have a feeling that there will be "human" Neighbors. Quite a macabre analogy, anyways :D DinoTaurBlog|Translations 23:03, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Well, I thought they were the Jetsons at first, but they're interesting. They seem to be controlling Trion Soldiers like the Puppet Technique (if you watch Naruto). Hopefully we'll get to know them more. I also wonder if, since they have more advanced Trigger technology, they could par on/defeat Yūma while he's using his Black Trigger. DinoTaurBlog|Translations 17:29, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Still active? Hello Bkklaaw. Are you still active. DinoTaur 03:14, March 22, 2015 (UTC)